Happy Birthday, Mavis!
by StrawberryCakeandBlueMoon
Summary: It's Mavis' birthday and Fairy Tail's throwing a party for her! A Fairy Tail fanfic with Jerza, Nalu, Gale, Miraxus, and Gruvia! Not necessarily in that order! Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Alright! Listen up, brats!" Master Makarov's voice rang through the guild. Everyone turned their heads to face him. He then continued. "The First Master's birthday is today and we're throwing a party for her! You must either help decorate or give her a gift. If not," - his face gleamed with happiness here - "there will be a punishment!"

Everyone panicked. Punishment was horrible.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy was worried.

"YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu accepted the challenge.

"Idiot..." Gray scoffed at Natsu's behavior.

"What should I get First Master?" Wendy wondered.

"I hope there will be cake," Erza said.

Lucy got up. "I think I'll start shopping now." She left the guild with Natsu behind her.

"Umm... Gray-sama? Juvia would like to go shopping with you," Juvia said.

Gray sighed. "Alright. Let's go," he replied.

"Erza-san? What are you going to give to First Master?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I need to ask Master something," Erza got up and left her seat.

Erza approached Master Makarov. "Master, is Mavis coming to the guild?"

Makarov raised his beer-filled mug. "Yep! By the way, Crime Sorcière might be coming. Jellal sent a thought projection to me about it about two days ago."

"Alright. Thank you, Master."

_What should I do?_

**Just a little kick start to a new fanfiction. Later chapters about all my Fairy Tail shippings and them getting gifts for Mavis. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nalu

**Let's check up on Lucy! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy strolled through the streets of Magnolia wondering what to get First Master. Natsu and Happy were walking, or in Happy's case, flying, beside her.

"What would First Master like?" she asked Nastu.

He shrugged. "We've never done this before. Gramps just likes punishing us."

"Ok. But what should we get her? She's a ghost for crying out loud! WHAT ARE SUPPOSED TO GET A GHOST?!" Lucy's voice rang through the buildings and people began to stare.

"I think we should get her a fish!" Happy suggested.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Umm... That's a nice idea, but I don't think First Master would like a fish."

"You're mean, Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Eh! That was just a suggestion!"

"Whatever. Let's just get her something. I'm hungry. There's so much food...," Natsu complained.

Happy agreed to the idea. However, Lucy wanted to finish shopping first. They argued about this. Locals began to wonder what was wrong with Fairy Tail and their members.

"YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu exclaimed as they entered the restaurant.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Lucy walked behind them, trying to hide her face from the confused customers. They took a table and Natsu waved over the waiter.

"Give me everything you got! And extra burnt, too!" he said to the nervous waiter.

"Er... A glass of water, please," Lucy said.

Twenty minutes later, all the food had arrived and the whole restaurant smelled of smoke. Natsu and Happy were wolfing down the food, while Lucy was staring at them and wondering how much the bill would be.

"That was good," Natsu remarked with a content smile on his face.

Happy, who had noticeably gained more weight, agreed, "Aye..."

"Can we go?" Lucy asked with a tired expression on her face. They had been at the restaurant for hours already. The Dragon Slayer had kept ordering more food.

"Aww Lucy! We just got here!" Natsu complained.

"Aye..."

"Fine. Happy, let's go." Natsu had noticed the Celestial Spirit mage's impatient face.

Lucy ran out of the restaurant, dragging the males behind her. She ran to the nearest shop, which was a couple of blocks away. To her anger, an employee was putting up the 'Close' sign.

"No! Wait! Please! Just for a minute!" the blonde pleaded, banging her fists against the glass door. The employee shook his head and went to the back of the room. "Why?!" she angrily cried out, scaring the kids passing by.

"Hey, Lucy! Sorry for taking so long," the pink haired boy apologized.

"Yeah, it was all Natsu's fault," Happy added.

"MY FAULT?!"

"It's ok. Let's find another place," she sighed.

The three strolled around Magnolia looking for a gift shop. To their amazement, none were open. It was closing time for most of the stores.

"I give up! I'll just help decorate or something..." Lucy's voice trailed off.

"I know what to give her! I bet the store's still open too!" Natsu replied.

"Really?" Lucy's voice was incredulous.

"C'mon!"

"Aye sir!"

_Later..._

"Is this what we're really giving First Master?"

"Yep! It's an awesome present!"

"Aye!"

The mage sighed. It was getting late and she could do nothing about it.

First Master was getting a fish, tied with a red ribbon and a tag stating it was from the three of them.

**Not too bad. I've never written a multi-chap. Next chapter about... Gajeel and Levy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gale

**I actually have no idea when Mavis' birthday is...**

Levy McGarden had no idea what to give First Master. Sure, she could help decorate, but she knew Jet and Droy were going to flock around her. She sighed and rested her head on her hand. Maybe she would like... a ribbon? Who knew what First Master would like? With an exasperated sigh, Levy headed toward the library, hoping for some inspiration from a book.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out the words without realizing what she had said. "I mean, hi!"

"Hm. What do you want, shrimp?" Gajeel replied.

"... Just wondering why you were in the library," the blue haired girl meekly answered.

"It's quiet and Salamander never comes here."

"Oh."

There was a silence. Levy started for her favorite section. Gajeel continued sitting in his chair, looking bored out of his skull. Pantherlily was flying around, occasionally sitting on Gajeel's head.

"Hey shrimp. What you getting for First Master?" the Iron Dragon Slayer asked.

Levy shrugged. A thought came to her. "I'll get First Master a book!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, until he realized that she could save him from the stress of gift giving and the possible punishment.

"Alright, let's go."

"What? You want, YOU, want to go Christmas shopping?"

He shrugged. "I need to get a present for First Master." He tried to ignore Pantherlily's nudges and winks.

_Later..._

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were now at the bookstore.

"I wonder what book she'd like. There's so many choices! Maybe fiction? No! Magic? Or..." the Solid Script mage had began talking about the variety of books.

Gajeel yawned. "How about this?" he said, as he grabbed a random book from a shelf. In the background, the Exceed was shaking his head.

The girl giggled. "I don't think First Master knows how to cook."

The Dragon Slayer flipped the book around and mentally slapped himself. "Fine. What else?"

After several hours, no one could find the perfect book. All three had searched every nook and cranny of the store. The manager had been threatening to kick them out for being nosy and "rowdy".

"We weren't that loud," Pantherlily complained. The black haired man agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Levy sighed. Gajeel had been groaning and complaining after spending five seconds in the store and his cat had been flying around, picking books at random and dropping them on the floor when the girl had vetoed giving First Master it. "What are we going do?" It was getting dark and the party was going to start soon.

"What does she like?" Panthelily asked.

"Don't know," Gajeel replied the same time Levy said, "Fairy Tail."

"So let's get her that!" the Exceed pointed to a magazine stand. The Weekly Sorcerer had dedicated the whole magazine to Fairy Tail.

The blue haired girl walked over and bought a magazine. With the pen she always had with her, she wrote inside "From Levy". Gajeel snatched the pen and added on, "and Gajeel and Pantherlily".

**Chapter 3 is done! The next shipping is... Mira and Laxus!**


	4. Chapter 4: Miraxus

**Chapter 4! I'm feeling proud... :) I hope you guys don't mind that I call Mirajane Mira instead.**

After a hectic ten minutes of work, Mira finally had a chance to rest. While the rest of the guild was panicking over the party, she was fine. Not crazy like the rest of the guild, calm. Unlike the others, she "overheard" Master talking to Jellal's thought projection about it. She was going to bake First Master a cake.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called.

Mira turned her head to see her younger sister run through the tables towards her. "What are you going to give First Master?" Lisanna asked.

With a mischievous smile, she answered, "It's a secret."

"Aw! Alright. See you!"

Mira put on her apron and began to get out the ingredients. Before she even finished, Laxus and Bickslow called out, "Refill!"

Annoyed, she quickly walked over and back to refill their mugs. She slammed it onto the table, splashing drops of beer on the wood.

"What's your problem, princess?" Bickslow teased. "Princess!" his dolls chanted.

The snow white haired girl bared her teeth in his direction and she heard Laxus laugh as Bickslow flinched.

She returned to baking, or trying to. Laxus and Bickslow had been ordering more refills, just to annoy her. Bickslow stopped after she threatened to break every single bone in his body. However, the Lightning Dragon Slayer kept going. With him around, she didn't even find all the ingredients yet. After an hour, the black haired man grew bored and left the table.

"Refill!" Laxus held up his mug. When Mira ignored him and continued stirring the batter, he got up and went over to the counter.

"I asked for a refill, princess."

She silently gestured toward the barrel behind her and continued stirring the batter.

"You're the barmaid, not me."

With a shaky breath, she took out the spoon she was using to mix and threw it at him. Vanilla cake batter flew onto his coat.

"What the-" he got cut off with another flying spoon.

"Leave me alone. Unlike you, I don't want the punishment." The Take Over mage's face grew dark. The magic aura around her grew stronger.

"Alright, alright! I'll leave you alone. If, you tell First Master that _we_ made the cake."

"You have to help."

"No. You bake and I sit here and watch."

"Would you like to die early?" Mira slightly tilted her head and flashed one of her signature smiles at him. She waved the spoon in the air, making random patterns.

"Fine. What do I do?"

Mira clenched her teeth and gripped the table. This was a bad idea. Laxus was trying to help, but he made everything worse. First, he spilled the batter.

"Sorry?" he had said after the batter spilled all over the table. She threw the spoon at him, again.

The second time, the blonde had broken the bowl by slamming it down. Mira punched him in the arm, leaving a bruise.

The third time, when everything seemed like it was ok, he took the cake out too early. They were frosting it and Erza, who was walking by, pointed out that the cake wasn't fully baked yet. Laxus had received a cake in the face.

Right now, he was stirring the fourth batter and Mira was getting the frosting ready. The girl poured the batter into the pan and stuck it in the oven. Half an hour before the party started, they had finished. The vanilla cake was covered with vanilla frosting and had "Happy Birthday!" written on the top in red.

Then, the cake deflated.

"Oh shoot! We didn't put enough yeast!"

**Done! Pray that Mira doesn't murder Laxus. :) Next chapter: Juvia and Gray!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gruvia

**Procrastinating is my specialty. :) Sorry for updating late, writer's block...**

Shopping with Gray-sama! Could this day get any better? Gray's voice interrupted Juvia's thoughts.

"So, where we going?" the two mages had been wandering around Magnolia, looking for a shop. Preferably one that didn't look so suspicious. Like the one that had stopped in front of.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Juvia thought it might be good..."

Gray glanced at the sign. What kind of place was called Love Potions?

"Let's go in Gray-sama!" Juvia darted past him and pushed open the door.

"What the...?" His jaw dropped. The interior scarred him for life. So much pink and hearts... Which didn't match the gloomy exterior of the building.

"Would First Master like this?" the blue haired mage held up a bottle of something labeled Love Potion.

Gray shrugged, not really paying attention. He was trying to adjust his eyes to the level of pink he had seen.

"Should we test it? To make sure?" Juvia was really hoping he would say yes. Love potion plus Gray-sama... She slightly swooned at the thought.

The Ice mage shrugged again. "Hurry up, though." He really needed to get out of this place. He was going blind.

Juvia eagerly popped off the lid and tipped some of the potion out. Bright pink swirls came rushing out and filled the whole room. Juvia slammed the lid back on. The pink swirls were suffocating her. "Gray-sama?" she called.

Meanwhile, Gray just got attacked by the potion. _Oh no, more pink..._ The swirls danced around him and for some strange reason, he smelled Ur's scent.

"Ur?" he mumbled. Then, he mentally slapped himself. No! Not possible! Be logical, Gray!

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice came from somewhere near the left.

"Here," he replied, stupidly trying to wave to her through the pink swirly smoke.

She ran to him and immediately started to apologize. "Is Gray-sama hurt? Oh, Juvia is so sorry. Please forgive me, Gray-sama!"

Awkwardly, he patted her head to reassure her. "Let's get out of here."

Both mages ran for the door. They brushed past the smoke and shoved open the wooden door.

"Never... going there... again," Gray panted. He held his breath while running, not wanting to intoxicate is lungs with the potion.

The Water mage nodded her head and apologized for choosing the store.

"What are we going to do? First Master needs a gift. No way am I getting the punishment!" his face was determined. Juvia nodded her head. She remembered the punishment last time. She shuddered at the thought, although she did enjoy seeing Gray in a girl's dress.

"How about an ice sculpture?" Juvia suggested.

"Ok? We have no other option," Gray agreed.

Gray turned around and cried out, "Ice Make Shield!" and "Ice Make Hammer!"

He then grabbed the hammer and started lightly tapping the block of ice. Several blocks of ice fell down and even more tumbled after.

"Um... Gray-sama? Juvia doesn't know what that is."

"It's... it's... uh... abstract art!"

The newly formed sculpture looked like nothing. It had several spikes randomly popping out and jaggedly edges.

"Alright. We're done. Now how do we get this back to Fairy Tail?"

**Apologies for the short chapter. The next chapter will have my heart and soul. Next chapter: Jellal and Erza! JERZA ALL THE WAY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jerza

**My favorite shipping! Forgot to mention last chapter, if you like Gruvia, I have one called Desperation. And a Jerza one called Sky Full of Stars. They're probably not as good... Anyways, enjoy!**

Erza paced the floor. The day was turning stranger by the minute. First, Master had decided to throw a party for First Master, a ghost. Then Jellal, no Crime Sorcière, was coming to Fairy Tail.

_It doesn't matter. Focus on the important things now! What to give First Master...?_

Suddenly, the guild got eerily quiet. Erza stopped walking and turned towards the door. Three hooded figures stood in the doorway, blocking the light. Master hopped off his seat and headed towards the figures to greet them.

"Nice to see you three intact," he remarked.

Jellal took off his hood and smiled. "Nice to see you as well."

"Anyways, since you're here... We're throwing a party for First Master's birthday and if you don't get her a gift or help decorate, you will be punished! Same rules apply to you three."

Master headed back toward his seat and the guild resumed talking, drinking, and being noisy. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy stood there with slightly shocked faces. Erza walked forward to greet them.

"Long time, no see," she said. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hi Erza!" Meredy replied with huge smile on her face.

Ultear nodded her head in the Erza's direction and smirked. "Jellal missed you a lot."

"... No! I..I.. Uhh... missed... umm... whole guild! Yeah, that's it!" he nervously said.

Meredy nudged him in the arm and rolled her eyes. "Jellal, go! Make your move!" she whispered-shouted.

"No! Meredy!" he whispered-shouted back.

"C'mon! We all know you have feelings her!"

"N-no! I don't!"

"Ahem. We can hear you," Ultear cut in. The two's "whispering" had turned into normal talk. The scarlet haired girl stood in front of them, unsure what to do. Meredy sheepishly grinned and Jellal's face had turned light red.

"What are you going to get for First Master?" Jellal hastily asked.

Erza shrugged. "What are you going to give her?"

"He wasn't kidding?" Ultear incredulously said.

"No. He'd go out of his way to punish someone."

Ultear frowned. She couldn't get out of this mess. _Do it for Jellal. And Erza, too._ she told herself.

"Meredy and I can help decorate. Jellal, why don't you help Erza with the gift?" she suggested, in a demanding tone.

The blue haired mage, unsure what to do, agreed. Meredy dragged Ultear to Wendy, who was hanging streamers.

"What does First Master like?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know. I think she likes sweets," came the reply.

"Bake her a cake," he suggested.

"Mira's doing that. Let's just do it anyways."

The two left the guild to go grocery shopping.

"What kind of cake would she like?"

"I thinking of making strawberry cake. What do you think?"

Jellal laughed, knowing Erza would eat most of it. Mavis was a ghost, she couldn't eat. Instead, Erza would.

_After shopping..._

Both mages headed back to the guild. Meredy and Ultear were hanging up ornaments on the slightly destroyed Christmas tree. Meredy looked extremely happy, while the Time Arc mage looked a bit grumpy. The pink haired girl waved to them and nudged her friend at the sight at them. Ultear smirked and waved to them as well.

"Let's get started," the Requip mage said as she walked to the back of the guild. A small unused kitchen was placed there.

Jellal followed, carrying the bags of groceries.

_Skipping the baking, since there were no accidents or fails..._

"Done!" Erza declared, taking the cake out of the oven. "Jellal, you want to frost it?"

Jellal froze, not sure how to respond. She clearly didn't know about how he didn't even know how grill a fish. "... Actually, I'll do it. Ultear did mention how you weren't good with cooking..." he heard Erza say.

After several minutes of frosting fails, the strawberry cake looked decent. The frosting was uneven and the strawberries on top were covered with a mess of sticky, pink frosting.

"That looks good," Jellal said.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not!"

"Jellal..."

"Ok! But it's not that bad, though."

"I hope First Master likes it."

"You just want to eat it."

**I'm done! A bit choppy, though. If you don't know, there is no kitchen in the back of the guild. If there is... Last chapter coming up. I will update after the holidays. Apologies to you all. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

**Welcome to the last chapter! Enjoy!**

The party had started. The streamers and balloons were hung everywhere, the entire guild was laughing, and Cana was already drunk. The only thing missing was the birthday girl, Mavis.

Lucy sat at a table with Natsu and Happy. While the latter was extremely happy about the gift choice, the blonde was not. She was trying to convince Happy that a fish wasn't suitable for someone like First Master.

"Maybe we should change our gift," Lucy suggested.

"We don't have time," Natsu answered, while Happy cried out, "You're mean, Lucy!"

Lucy groaned and pointed out, "First Master isn't here yet! We still have time!"

"Too late." Natsu pointed at First Master, who had just arrived. He waved her over and she came.

"Hello! It's my birthday!" she giggled.

"Here's your present, from all of us," Lucy said, as she gestured to herself, Natsu, and Happy.

Mavis pouted, disappointed from the lack of gifts. However, she still tore off the bow and hugged the gift.

"Do you like it?" the blue Exceed asked.

"No one's ever given me a fish before!" she replied.

"See, Lucy? First Master likes it!"

"I'm hungry!" the Dragon Slayer complained. "Hey, can I have your fish, First Master?"

"Natsu!"

Levy nervously stood in front of the doors of Fairy Tail. The magazine was clutched in her hand. The Iron Dragon Slayer impatiently stood behind her, wondering if she was going to open the door or not. With a huff, he pushed her out of the way and headed toward the wooden doors.

"Hey!" Levy cried out. She wasn't used to being pushed by him. Unlike Lucy's playful ones, his actually hurt.

Pantherlily sympathetically patted her head and flew in to the guild. The Solid Script mage angrily followed, still offended by the rough push.

"Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy cried out. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she assured them, trying to find Gajeel and Pantherlily through the crowd.

"If he did..." Levy ran off before the two could finish. She found the pair near Lucy and Natsu.

"First Master!" the blue haired girl shouted. Mavis turned her head to see Levy running to her.

"Happy birthday!" Levy said. She handed the ghost the magazine.

"That's from us," Gajeel said. Pantherlily nodded his head.

"Oooh! That's Sixth Master! And there's..."

Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily turned away, leaving First Master alone to squeal over the front page picture of the entire guild.

"Laxus, this is all your fault!" an angry Mira glared at Laxus.

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't... _blackmailed_... me, the cake would actually look nice!"

"She's a freaking ghost! Like she'll care!"

"Well, I care! What if Master deems this horrible and gives me the punishment?" her face paled at the thought.

"The old man only cares if the annoying brat is happy."

"Be respectful of First Master. There she is! Let's go!"

The Take Over mage dragged Laxus over to First Master, who was still pointing out people on the front page to no one in particular.

"Happy birthday, First Master!" Mira presented the vanilla cake to the eager ghost.

"Ooh! Who's it from?" she asked.

"Me and Laxus." She then nudged the Lightning Dragon Slayer next to her. In return, he halfheartedly waved.

"... It's... deflated..." Mavis quietly said.

"Hehe... About that... We didn't put enough yeast..." Mira shakily laughed.

The pale blonde ghost smiled. "It's ok! It looks good!" Then, her face fell. "Too bad I can't eat it..."

Now, Mira and Laxus ran off, fearing what Master would say if he found out that they had almost made First Master cry.

After an excruciating hour of pushing and dragging, somehow, Gray and Juvia had gotten the spiky and extremely dangerous ice sculpture back to Fairy Tail. Juvia leaned over and rested her hands of her thighs. Gray flopped onto the floor, tired of people staring and tired of trying to stay alive while pushing the spike covered ice sculpture. He got up and ran into the guild, after telling Juvia to stay outside with their gift.

"Oi Natsu! Where's First Master?"

The Dragon Slayer lazily pointed to her. She was staring down at a deflated cake.

"Hey! What did you get for her?" Natsu asked.

"A better gift than yours."

"You wanna fight about it?! You don't even know what I got her!"

"A fish." Gray gestured to the fish next to Mavis.

Before Natsu could do anything, Gray was taking First Master outside.

"Juvia! Unveil... the cover?" During the time Gray was inside the building, she had found a large enough cloth to cover the ice.

"Ooh! Please hurry!"

Juvia yanked off the blue fabric and the icy sculpture was unveiled.

"... What is it?"

"It's an ice sculpture," Juvia answered.

"Of what?" Mavis was obviously confused.

"Of what you think it is. It's abstract art!" Gray replied.

First Master stood outside, staring at the ice sculpture. Silently, the Water mage and Gray ran inside the guild.

Erza dreamily looked at her masterpiece, a strawberry cake.

"Erza? Erza?" Jellal's voice brought her back from her strawberry cake infused fantasy world.

"Ok. Let's go."

The duo stepped outside the kitchen. Meredy and Ultear were talking with Mira by the counter. Jellal had a strange feeling they were talking about him.

Meredy turned around and waved at them. She motioned Ultear, who turned around and smiled.

"They did a nice job decorating," Erza commented, taking in the elegantly strung streamers and the colorful banners.

"Meredy did most of it. Ultear isn't the kind of person to do this," Jellal added.

They walked through the small crowds, trying to find First Master. They had finally found her surrounded by the Exceeds.

"Happy birthday, from us!" Erza held out the cake in front of her.

First Master's eyes sparkled. "Cake!" she cried out.

"Try a piece," Erza suggested.

"Erza, she's a ghost. She can't eat," Jellal whispered.

The scarlet beauty froze. Pantherlily and Charle stared at her. Happy was on the verge of death by laughter.

First Master sighed and repeated Jellal's words. " I wish I could. It looks good."

"Why don't I taste it for you?" Erza asked.

The blue haired man inwardly smiled at Erza's slyness. She never changed.

"Hmm... Ok!"

Erza cut herself a slice of her creation and took a bite.

"How does it taste?" First Master eagerly asked.

"Heavenly."

At that, Mavis sadly sighed.

**That's the end of this story. **

**Warning: Sappy AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry if some of the chapters were disorganized, choppy, or just plain horrible. If you enjoyed this, check out my other stories!**


End file.
